


Sidelines

by starlightsmusings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsmusings/pseuds/starlightsmusings
Summary: Maybe one day they'll actually make a move





	Sidelines

“Hey does Specs  _ always _ make all the food on his own?”

 

“I guess.” Noctis didn’t take his eyes off of his game as he responded. “He did in the Citadel, and both Gladio and I were banned from the kitchen ages ago. I don’t think we ever got the OK to return.”

 

Prompto shifted in his seat, his game on his phone forgotten for the time being. He had never been told the full details, but knew one involved something catching on fire and the other was very... _ odd _ combinations of food.

 

He knew the two of them well enough to know that it was probably better if he didn’t know what exactly happened.

 

“It just that,” Prompto started. “He already does a lot. Like he makes us food, and drives us everywhere--”

 

“Which we were also banned from doing.”

 

“”And he also makes sure we’re all stocked with  _ curatives _ and keeps track of our budget.”

 

Noctis was definitely giving him  _ that  _ look now. The ‘ _ are we really discussing this _ ’ look which seemed to have gotten more frequent over the past few weeks.

 

“And it feels like he’s always doing  _ something _ for us. Like does he even sleep? He’s up before any of us and is always drinking Ebony and--”

 

“I’m sure he would be more than happy if you offered to help.”

 

Prompto was startled for a moment before he switched to fiddling with the chains attached to his belt. “You think?” 

 

Really, if it was up to him, Noctis would’ve probably locked them in a room together a long time ago. Gladio had talked him out of it... _for_ _now_. After dealing with Ignis seeming a little too interested in what Prompto liked to eat and what his hobbies were, and Prompto not so subtly try and spend time with Ignis, and both of them attempting to carry on a normal conversation while attempting (and failing) to hide their actual feelings, Noctis wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

 

He sighed in relief when he saw the man in question step back into the camp with the bag that they kept their food in. “Positive.”

 

Prompto gave a quick nod before summoning his courage and practically sprinted over to Ignis.

 

“Hey, Iggy! Want some help with dinner?”

 

Noctis relaxed back into his chair once he noticed a very-present smile on Ignis’ face. As curious as he was, he thought better of it and turned his game back on, giving the other two at least a small veil of privacy without being obvious.

 

“I told you we didn’t need the room.”

 

“I’m still not thoroughly convinced,” Noctis said without bothering to look up as Gladio sat next to him.

 

“They’ll get around to it when they’re ready.”

 

“Yeah, 10 years from now when Specs has decided he’s planned enough of my life and when Prompto finally works up the courage to talk to him on his own.”

 

Gladio attempted to quietly laugh and motioned to the other two. “I think you give them too little credit.”

 

Prompto was leaning against the table that they set the stovetop oven on and was animatedly talking about something that was making Ignis smile and occasionally chuckle as he was cooking whatever they were having for dinner.

 

Noctis switched his focus back to his phone in his hand, feeling too weird to continue watching them.

 

“I say we leave them on their own in the next town.”

 

Gladio laughed again. “I’m totally on board with that. I’m just saying it won’t take as long as you think”

 

He glanced up again after a few moments to see that Prompto was now standing next to Ignis with their shoulders touching. Prompto had probably made some excuse about seeing how the food was made, but was probably sneaking glances when he thought Ignis wasn’t looking. Ignis was most likely doing the same, but was undoubtedly more subtle. 

 

Then one of them happened to shift just right or breathe in the wrong direction and then there was nearly a foot in between them again.

 

“I’d rather not take my chances.”


End file.
